The Thief and The Princess
by Tora No Musume
Summary: NaruxHina. In a land, far far away, a girl sits alone, thinking of her future. In a land, not so far away, a young vagabond makes his way unknowingly to a lonely flower.


**This is a story that popped into my head a while ago, hope you enjoy. It has references to the movie Tangled which I do not own, nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

Prologue

This is the story of how I died and how I lived. And it all starts with a flower.

The Filora flower was the said to be the most beautiful of flowers, a gift from Kami. It was found in abundance where Konoha was to be founded. A wandering duo, Masaki and his brother Takehiko, discovered the fields of these precious flowers that reached the horizon. The brothers decided to stay and settle down. They started a village together, using these flowers to gain the power to help those around him. Masaki became Hokage of the village which he vowed to protect.

He grew forests to surround the village of Konoha and beyond. They freely used the flowers for their properties never realising the damage they were doing. One by one, the flowers disappeared until only 16 were left. One went to each major ninja clan, the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, the Nara, the Akimichi, the Hyuga, the Uchiha, the Senju, the Sarutobi, the Namikaze, the Aburame, the Kurama, the Hatake, the Uzumaki and the Maito. One went to Takehiko, who had become Hokage after his brothers untimely death and the last was hidden away, not to be found for generations to come.

Over time, each clan used their flower, finding it healed those on the brink of death and enhanced their Kekkai Genkai. They also discovered it would not produce seeds to be replanted when it was tampered with. However, the Hyuga clan saved their flower, locking it away deep within their home. The Shinobi World Wars passed by and still the flower was stowed away. The Kyubi attack came and went, taking along with it many honourable ninja, including the great fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. But just two months after the fateful day of October 10th, Hiashi chose to use the precious flora.

Hina Hyuga was pregnant with their first child when she became sick, very sick. Medics were paraded through the Hyuga household, all trying to ascertain what was wrong with her. Her health was declining little by little every day. As his wife's health dropped, Hiashi grew steadily more terrified of losing Hina until one winters day, his resolve snapped.

Each laboured breath appeared to be her last, her pallor was deathly white and her eyes, once a vibrant lilac were now glassy and dulling. The flower was given to her and the effect was almost immediate. Her health returned and on the 27th of December, a healthy little girl was born, Hinata Hyuga. The heiress was doted on by her parents but little did they now, a tragic twist in fate was to occur.

Kumo, seeing that Konoha had been brought to its knees by the Kyubi, sent one of its finest ninjas to capture the Byakugan. Kaede had been watching the Hyugas for over 2 weeks when she discovered the existence of the Filora flower. It had become a legend over the many years it had been known to people. She prepared a plan to steal this along with a young Hyuga boy, therefore gaining twice the status in her home village.

However her plan was disrupted by Hiashi using the flower on his wife. But Kaede adjusted her plans, and she bided her time. On the eve of the first week of Hinata's life, she was snatched from her crib and whisked away into the dark night. By the time it was found that Hinata was missing, it was too late. A chance rainstorm erased all the scent trails Kaede left and the track she used to leave was covered by the animals and plants of Konoha.

Upon return to Kumo, she went straight to the Raikage. Explaining the incident with the flower and the new born girl the Raikage listened patiently. When Kaede finished her report he gave her a vitally important mission, to raise the child as if she were her own daughter and to keep her away from civilisation until she was 16. The now mother and daughter were sent to the Land of Mountains where they were to live in a building which seemed to have grown from the ground itself.

Kaede was beyond rage when the Raikage sent her on the mission but over the course of Hinata's first year of life, she found herself being trapped by the emotion called love. Hinata's pearly lavender eyes never ceased to amaze Kaede as they seemed to entrance her. Every special moment in the girls life had Kaede hooked around her little finger a little more, from her first tooth to her first steps. The little girl displayed talent for ninja life even that early on as she rapidly learned to crawl, walk, talk, run and read in quick succession. It seemed the flower that had given new life to Hina had indirectly influenced Hinata too. Her baby years flew by and before she knew it , the surrogate mother was introducing Hinata to the concept of the ninja world.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue the story, please review and let me know your thoughts**

**Tora x**


End file.
